Broken Doll
by EllieSmits
Summary: Klaus comes to say goodbye to Caroline and she doesn't know how to feel


**Disclaimer I don't own the vampire dairies...although I wish I owned JoMo ;)  
**

**A/N... After what they did to Klaus (thankxs JP) I just had to give him a proper send off! Let me know what you think it's my first fic short and sweet :)  
**

**Broken Doll**

"Time heals all wounds" the voice startles Caroline, she whips around and he's there, leaning on the door frame. With his arms crossed, the same smirk dancing on his features, and his hair curled and wild gold. She's in her room and yet she not, Caroline knows she's not, not really.

"That help you sleep at night?" she retorts. Shrugging, he looks almost contrite.

"Just philosophy."

She folds her arms, shielding her heart, from what she's not sure. Guilt, rapprochement, or eyes probing for something she can't give.

"No amount of time will erase what you did, ever." It's a cold statement from her yet he smiles sheepishly, the innocent charm of it makes her want to hit him in the face.

"Doesn't matter now anyway."

Her anger deflates. "I just don't get it" she confesses. He raises a brow in question. "Why, why couldn't you stay just a monster?"

"Forgive me but draining your friend of every drop of blood isn't a monster?" he sarcastically mentions.

"Well duh!" she snaps not needing the reminder of all his wicked deeds, like they aren't etched into her brain never to be forgot. "It was despicable, not to mention so twisted."

"In my defense, that's what vampires do luv!" He's got her there and she knows he knows it, blue eyes twinkling with humor. He really is sick.

"Not that way."

"Exactly that way" he declares. She's about to yell but he holds his hands up in surrender. "Alright, mine was a little more ahh... clinical." his silver tongue really could get him out of the worst scrapes, except, apparently not.

"You've done something horrible to everyone I love."

"All true." he answers, with little trace of sympathy.

"But..." she bites her lip, fighting back the emotion, that lump in her throat that shouldn't be there. "But you saved me, cared about me."

"Bought you a few nice things too" he deadpanned.

"The devil tries to buy people" she reminds him. "But he doesn't care, and you cared despite everything." He's looking at her like he did when he saved her. That tender moment in the school hallway that haunts her.

"Don't feel bad for me sweetheart" he shakes his head. "I wanted many things from you, but guilt was not one of them."

"How can I not feel guilty?" she asks in a whisper. "Everyone else, they deserve to celebrate that you're gone, but me." she barks out a laugh, the kind of sound you make when you don't know what to say. The silence weighs down between them, thick and unwelcome. Pushing himself off the door frame he moves into her space. She can feel him, their lack of body heat mingling together to burn. He reaches out and catches the fleeing tears on her cheeks, traitors denied freedom for so long. "How could you do this to me" she chokes, Caroline looks away from him, eyes catching the ballerina in the corner sitting beside her book innocently, the figurine her father gave her when she was seven.

"I came to say goodbye" he confessed. "I won't have the strength to do this again. The implication of that slips into her slowly.

"You wanted your last moment to be with me" she realizes. Closing her eyes trying to stop her feelings which are such a jumble, different kinds of shame and pain rushing through her. He clutches her hands, his skin is rough but his touch gentle, reverent almost.

"I had to know if you were safe" he confessed. Caroline almost breaks down.

"I wish..." he places his finger on her lips, the words die there.

"Tell me in a century when you show up at my door." her body shakes as he leans down to kiss her forehead. Its a perfect moment, and gut wrenchingly right, despite how wrong. "Bye" his eyes water as he stands tall, his shoulders back. He's ready to leave, but she has to say it, as he gets closer to the door, closer to farewell.

"You're a monster" she repeats. "But to me Nik, to me... you'll always be something more." He strides across the room, grabs her close, and kisses her. Not sweet, not chaste, but profound and frantic. Caroline finds herself kissing him back, here she can show him, here they are alone, here they are not judged, she feels his presence less and knows this is the end.

"Thats all I ever wanted from you Caroline" and then she is alone, staring at the ballerina in the corner. The one that she smashed in anger on her fifteenth birthday. She sighs and sinks to the floor, no remnants of the Original left, but in her mind. Fixated on that supposed to be broken doll

she thinks she can relate.


End file.
